


Questo amore

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Early Work, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: L'amore prende strade diverse, s'incarna in forme differenti, in luoghi differenti, ma la sua natura rimane sempre la stessa.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/James Potter





	Questo amore

** Questo Amore **

****

** Questo Amore... Perseguitato, Ferito, Negato, Cancellato **

****

_Sei solo, Remus. nessuno ti può amare stanotte, nessuno sarà in grado di scorgere il tuo sorriso dietro il ringhio dell’animale che sei._

Il lupo mannaro che conservava dentro da tempo immemore, era divenuto da troppo suo compagno d’esistenza, che l’accompagnava imperterrito, senza la minima intenzione di lasciare la presa sulla sua mente.

Forse era davvero solo come diceva lui, forse era davvero un mostro.

O forse questo era quello che gli voleva far credere.

La sua rivelazione, l’aveva avuta nel momento esatto in cui aveva conosciuto Dora. Con i suoi sorrisi, la sua goffaggine, il suo modo di essere così spensierato... gli era piaciuto immaginare che la sua presenza sarebbe riuscita a soffocare quella dell’animale.

E invece aveva tristemente constatato che con il passare dei giorni e l’approfondirsi del suo amore per la metamorfomaga, la voce del lupo si faceva ogni giorno più forte, più pressante.

Aveva cessato di essere un sussurro per tramutarsi in allucinazione, in una presenza che adombrava i suoi passi e le sue azioni, rimembrandogli costantemente che lui c’era, e che niente avrebbe mai potuto estirparlo dal corpo del mago.

Fu quel suo rafforzarsi, direttamente proporzionale ai minuti che Tonks trascorreva nella sua vita, che illuminò finalmente Remus.

L’animale era _geloso._

Geloso di Dora, geloso di non essere lui a tormentare i pensieri dell’uomo.

 _Arrenditi. Non puoi fuggire da ciò che sei._ Sibilò la Voce, con quel tono subdolo e realistico che a Remus dava i brividi. Sospirò, portandosi una mano alle tempie.

“No, non posso sfuggire alla mia natura” mormorò. Poi, aprì gli occhi, assumendo un’aria di fierezza che non gli era tipica “Ma posso accettarla” concluse, con tono fermo.

Avrebbe abbandonato la speranza di essere ciò che non era, diventando ciò che era veramente, poca importanza che lo chiamasse ‘mostro’, ‘lupo’ o qualche altra definizione simile e fuorviante.

Si sarebbe arreso alla sua natura, perché contrastarla era inutile. E avrebbe smesso di soffrire, tramutando il dolore della Luna Piena in una vaga inquietudine.

Si sarebbe arreso alla sua natura, perché solo così avrebbe potuto abbandonarsi a quello che il destino poneva sulla sua strada, abbandonarsi al suo futuro.

Abbandonarsi ai sorrisi di Ninfadora.

E, quando ci fosse riuscito, il Lupo avrebbe taciuto, lasciando che quell’esistenza appartenesse unicamente all’uomo che albergava in lui, che lottava da troppo per emergere.

La Voce si affievolì, lasciando finalmente ai pensieri lo spazio per respirare.

** Questo Amore... Questa cosa così Nuova **

Era maledettamente stanca. Lei era quella che risolveva i problemi, quella che si ergeva a maestrina per spiegare ciò che gli altri non sapevano.

Ma nessuno aveva mai capito che c’erano cose che persino lei ignorava, e che le sarebbe piaciuto che qualcuno la rendesse edotta in merito.

Hermione conosceva a memoria i testi di Storia della Magia e di Incantesimi, era in grado di preparare qualsiasi pozione e di Trasfigurare di tutto.

Eppure, il concetto di amore le era perfettamente estraneo.

Sapeva che Ron avrebbe dovuto insegnarglielo, in qualche modo, ma era conscia anche del fatto che lui era il primo ad essere titubante in materia.

E lei si sentiva profondamente inadeguata, non usa al ruolo di quella che si trovava a dover chiedere.

Aveva aspettato a lungo che lui si decidesse a guardarla in modo diverso, andando oltre la buona, vecchia Hermione, l’amica, l’alleata.

Non sapeva se un giorno il ragazzo sarebbe stato capace di scuoterla, di farle capire che lui c’era, e che se entrambi erano ignoranti avrebbero imparato insieme.

Sapeva solo che per iniziare un rapporto, occorreva essere consapevoli di ciò che si voleva, e lei lo era. Aveva una voglia insana di amare, in un modo del tutto personale e forse poco canonico, ma che fosse unicamente suo.

Voleva mettere se stessa al primo posto, comprendere di cosa avesse bisogno il suo corpo e di cosa la sua mente, di cosa le avrebbe fatto bene e l’avrebbe resa felice.

Sapeva che c’erano tante persone a quel mondo, tutte uniche e tutte dannatamente imperfette, proprio come lei e Ron. Eppure, loro due avevano dei punti di contatto nelle loro immense differenze e nei loro difetti, che li rendevano anime affini.

Se c’era una cosa che gli scarsi anni che portava le avevano insegnato, era che da sola non sarebbe andata in nessun luogo. Insieme a lui, sperava di poter finalmente diventare una persona completa, come una serratura riuscita a trovare una chiave in grado di aprirla.

Ron era la chiave, e lei avrebbe atteso che ne accorgesse.

Anche per tutta la vita.

Avevano tutto il tempo per rendersi conto di essere compatibili in un modo che nessuno dei due si sarebbe mai aspettato, e di essere in grado di insegnarsi ad amare, pur non sapendo ancora di farlo.

Hermione Granger, otteneva sempre quello che voleva. E in quel momento, voleva solo che i desideri di Ron coincidessero con i suoi.

** Questo Amore... Cattivo come il Tempo **

_“Non ti libererai mai di lei, se prima non avrai accettato il fatto che non potevi fare niente per aiutarla. Non è colpa tua, Severus”_

Quindici anni prima, aveva finto di credere alle parole di Albus.

E per un po’ di tempo, aveva pensato di poterci credere davvero.

Fino a quel giorno di fine estate, quando aveva visto Potter.

Improvvisamente tutte le sensazioni rimaste latenti nella sua anima si erano risvegliate, in vortici di odio e sensi di colpa che non era in grado di sedare in alcun modo.

La sua negligenza aveva rubato la madre a quel piccolo ingrato e saccente, aveva rubato un sorriso a quel mondo che ne aveva terribilmente bisogno.

Il rimorso lo divorava, ma ancora più subdola era la mancanza di qualcuno al suo fianco, qualcuno che gli indicasse la via giusta da intraprendere, perché chi l’aveva fatto aveva finito col non essere ascoltato.

Severus aveva imparato troppo presto ad usare l’arma dell’indifferenza, e questo l’aveva condotto ad un’esistenza da eremita, nella quale non si sentiva a suo agio con gli altri, né tantomeno con se stesso.

Più volte di notte, quando l’inquietudine si faceva più pungente, cadeva addormentato e la sognava. Sempre lo stesso volto comprensivo, sempre lo stesso sorriso sulle labbra e sempre le stesse parole, che volevano essere di conforto.

Ma lui, per qualche ragione insita nel suo stesso essere, si sentiva peggio al mattino, quando si rendeva conto che quelle parole erano frutto della sua mente, gravata dal tormento.

Nei suoi sogni, Lily gli chiedeva di assolversi.

Di perdonare se stesso, e le mille scelte sbagliate che aveva compiuto nel corso degli anni. Di perdonarsi per quelle cicatrici, reali o invisibili, che gli segnavano la carne, come il marchio di tutti i suoi sbagli. Gli chiedeva di amarsi, come solo lei avrebbe saputo amarlo.

_“Quando perdoni te stesso, Sev, inizi ad accettarti”_

Quella frase lo affliggeva continuamente, come un mantra impresso a fuoco nella sua mente.

E, ancora una volta, non l’aveva ascoltata.

Forse si sarebbe meritato il perdono dopo tutti quegli anni, ma non se quello avesse significato accettare ciò che era.

Severus Piton era un uomo saturo d’astio, solo e destinato a rimanere tale.

Soltanto il senso di colpa gli faceva credere che un giorno sarebbe potuto diventare qualcosa di diverso dal cupo corvo che si aggirava per i corridoi di quella scuola, per lui quasi una casa.

Severus Piton non era in grado di accettare che, una volta assoltosi dai suoi peccati, avrebbe dovuto riconoscere che nella sua vita c’era lo spazio per un amore che non avrebbe conosciuto.

Non più.

** Questo Amore... Così Violento, Così Fragile **

Favole.

Questo era quello che le diceva la razionalità.

Continuava a ripeterle che erano tutte favole, tutti pensieri orribilmente deformati da storie di ragazze che incontravano in grande amore, che fuggivano, che dimenticavano persino il loro stesso nome.

Andromeda non era una stupida. Conservava in sé una buona dose di cinismo, da sfoderare al momento opportuno.

E in quel momento quella parte di lei le stava dicendo che la sua vita sarebbe stata esattamente come temeva: appesa a dei fili, come se lei non fosse altro che un burattino.

Era stata molto diversa quand’era solo una bambina. Lei e le sue sorelle si divertivano a far volare l’immaginazione, a pensare al loro futuro come se fosse qualcosa di destinato a non arrivare mai.

Eppure per Andromeda quel destino aveva bussato troppo presto, venendola a cercare, a chiederle il fio per tutti i suoi desideri inespressi.

Il nome di quel destino era Ted Tonks, benché lei si rifiutasse di ammetterlo con se stessa.

Aveva pensato di poter sfuggire a quello che provava per quel ragazzo, ma ben presto si era resa conto che, anche qualora vi fosse riuscita, avrebbe finito col rimpiangerlo per il resto di un’esistenza che sarebbe stata incredibilmente priva di colore, di vitalità. Di felicità.

Tutto intorno a lei le ricordava che l’aspettava un inferno. I suoi genitori e le loro sordide speranze, le sue sorelle, lo stesso albero genealogico dei Black... tutti loro raccontavano la stessa storia di sottomissione alle regole, e ad un futuro che non lasciava via d’uscita.

In quei momenti, Andromeda sentiva che il peso più grande a gravare su di lei era il libero arbitrio. Quella possibilità di scegliere una strada alternativa, che la portasse direttamente a volare in cieli sconosciuti.

Poteva scegliere il paradiso, poteva scegliere di viverlo, proprio in quel momento. Di fronte a lei c’erano la luce dei cieli e l’oscurità degli inferi, ma non c’era bisogno di aspettare la lunga agonia della morte per stabilire su quale delle due vie fosse inciso il suo nome. Se si fosse assunta la responsabilità della sua vita, delle sue azioni, allora avrebbe avuto fra le mani il suo stesso futuro, e quel paradiso che pareva così lontano sarebbe potuto diventare accessibile, persino quando il suo corpo era ancora vivo, giovane, finché ancora avesse avuto il coraggio di spezzare le frontiere della convenzione.

C’era ancora un posto per lei lassù, qualcosa che la facesse sfuggire alla dannazione che gravava sui Black.

Una dannazione che, nessuno di loro l’avrebbe mai capito, poteva si poteva esorcizzare unicamente con l’amore che rifiutavano di provare.

** Questo Amore... Non Avevamo che te Sulla Terra **

****

_Non è James._

Le parole di Molly gli avevano causato quel male che non credeva più di saper provare.

Era Harry, non era James. Qualcosa di così scontato, di così banale, eppure per lui era stata quasi una rivelazione.

Aveva riposto troppe speranze nel figlioccio, e troppi dei suoi sogni che non si sarebbero mai potuti avverare. Il sogno di avere ancora l’amico al suo fianco, di scorgere di nuovo il suo sorriso malizioso, di poter ancora essere giovane e maledettamente libero.

Sirius Black si sentiva un povero illuso.

Non c’era più niente di tutto ciò, ogni cosa che per lui davvero contasse qualcosa era stata mandata in fumo da Voldemort prima e da Azkaban poi.

Non ci sarebbe stato più niente da aspettare per lui, solo il vuoto ed il riposo.

Si mise dinnanzi allo specchio, come se si aspettasse che il suo riflesso gli mostrasse un uomo diverso da quello che sentiva di essere. Eppure era sempre lì, con le occhiaie profonde, il volto scavato dalle rughe e un sorriso che non si decideva a nascere.

Era dura da accettare, ma di Felpato non era rimasto nulla in lui. Nulla del ragazzino che viveva per gli amici e per la costante ricerca di una libertà che puntualmente gli era preclusa. E niente dei Malandrini che un tempo erano tutto ciò su cui poteva contare.

La morte e il tradimento avevano reso lui e Remus come due avanzi, freddi e di cattivo gusto, la cui utilità cominciava ad apparire sempre più relativa.

E lui questo non si era mai deciso ad accettarlo, non fino a che Molly non gli aveva fatto notare, con una semplice frase, quanto patetico si stesse dimostrando.

Doveva essere sincero con se stesso, iniziare a vedere le cose per come realmente erano, e non per come avrebbe voluto che fossero. Doveva comprendere che James era morto, e che nessuna elucubrazione, nessun’illusione l’avrebbe riportato da lui. Eppure si divertiva a negare questa realtà, continuando a vivere in un mondo immaginario in cui potesse ancora sentirsi felice, fingendo che le ferite che portava nell’animo potessero guarire da sole, col tempo.

Sirius, in quello specchio, vide quelle ferite. E le vide con la consapevolezza di ciò che rappresentavano. Una per ogni cosa che aveva perso.

Occorreva voltare pagine perché finalmente cominciassero a chiudersi, perché divenissero cicatrici e cessassero di zampillare sangue ogni qualvolta i suoi pensieri si avventuravano su sentieri troppo tortuosi.

Sirius aveva voglia di guarirle, ma gli mancava il coraggio di incidere la parola fine su quell’epoca, che per lui aveva rappresentato quasi un Nirvana in cui rifugiarsi.

Sirius disse addio alle sue ferite.

Ma non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare il dolore che gli avevano causato.

** Questo Amore... Tremante di Paura come un Bambino al Buio **

Pensava di salvarsi.

Non c’era mai riuscito.

Aveva passato la sua vita fuggendo sempre da qualcuno, senza mai la possibilità di fermarsi. E, anche quando gli era concesso un po’ di riposo, veniva assalito dagli incubi, popolati da tutti coloro verso cui lui aveva debiti pesanti, debiti contratti nel versamento di troppo sangue.

Quando lui, James e Sirius erano diventati animagi, la sua scelta era ricaduta sul topo. E non c’era animale che lo rappresentasse meglio.

Piccolo, infido e maledettamente inutile.

Loro gli avevano donato tutto l’amore che lui non aveva mai conosciuto, e che non avrebbe conosciuto mai più. E lui, per ripagarli di quel sentimento che gli pareva incomprensibile, aveva vestito i panni del doppiogiochista, vile e traditore.

Non gli era piaciuto farlo, ma la sua unica giustificazione era che ancor meno gli sarebbe piaciuto subire l’ira del Signore Oscuro, per ritrovarsi torturato sino alla follia.

Peter Minus non era stato un buon amico, né una persona degna di tal nome.

Peter Minus, non era mai stato una persona, e i suoi anni più felici erano stati quelli passati in quella buffa famiglia, quelli in cui aveva potuto celarsi sotto l’aspetto di un innocuo e pacifico ratto, conoscendo solo l’amore che si deve ad un animale.

Perché aveva dovuto tristemente constatare che quello era ciò che si sentiva di essere. Così inadeguato per la vita di Hogwarts, dove l’umiliazione lo coglieva di sovente mentre tutti erano in grado di eseguire incantesimi di alto livello, e lui a malapena reggeva in mano una bacchetta.

Peter non poteva dirsi una persona, perché coloro che lo circondavano erano dei grandi maghi, mentre lui non era nemmeno in grado di fingere un’umanità che non possedeva. Per questo, quando ne aveva avuto la possibilità, si era trasformato in ciò che realmente era, in ciò che non gli donava alcuna gioia, ma almeno gli evitava i travagli tipici di quella vita caotica che tutti gli altri parevano apprezzare come il dono più grande che potessero ricevere.

Peter Minus non era razionale, seguiva solo i suoi istinti animaleschi, prima fra tutti la paura. La paura che controllava la sua mente, i suoi sguardi, persino la sua bacchetta.

Peter Minus era controllato da una voglia di sopravvivenza che forse era abbastanza insensata, ma che bastava a tenerlo a galla mentre tutti intorno a lui perivano.

Peter Minus credeva di potersi salvare per sempre, ma era finito in trappola.

Esattamente come il topo che era.

** Questo Amore... Spiato, perché noi lo Spiavamo **

Si sentiva maledettamente in colpa. Non era una cosa naturale, non era la via che era stata tracciata per lui.

Eppure l’aveva intrapresa, poiché aveva l’aspetto giusto per farlo. Ma forse, gli mancava lo stesso cuore.

George era esattamente come Fred, ma non poteva provare le medesime cose che provava lui.

Angelina non era destinata ad essere sua, e ne era ben consapevole. Fred l’amava, e lui se n’era accorto dal modo in cui cambiava sguardo quando parlava di lei. Non era più il solito Fred Weasley con la mente pervasa dalle solite frivolezze, era una persona del tutto diversa, che lui stentava a riconoscere.

E lui aveva rubato quei sorrisi a cui si lasciava andare, convinto che sul suo volto avrebbero avuto il medesimo sapore.

Angelina sapeva che George non era del tutto se stesso con lei, e probabilmente ne conosceva anche le ragioni. Eppure, giorno dopo giorno, non mancava mai di dimostrargli quanto quella sensazione di inadeguatezza fosse sbagliata e non necessaria.

E George per questo l’amava ancora di più.

Quello che la moglie ignorava era che inizialmente lui le si era avvicinato solo per riscoprire in lei una parte del fratello che gli era completamente sconosciuta, ma che aveva imparato ad amare.

Ogni mattina osservava il volto della donna, il sorriso che non mancava mai di avere, e si domandava se sorridesse a lui o se, inconsciamente, quel sorriso fosse destinato alla parte di Fred che vedeva in lui.

C’era fra di loro un fantasma, lo spettro di un amore perduto per entrambi, che continuava a gravare su un’unione destinata a non nascere mai.

Ma George non mollava. Non voleva che quel fantasma sparisse, e al contempo non voleva rinunciare ad Angelina.

Semplicemente avrebbe trovato il modo di amarla in modo personale, di un amore che appartenesse unicamente a lui, esprimendolo apertamente per non farglielo mai mancare.

Solo in quel modo avrebbe scoperto che alla fin fine la vita era unicamente un sogno, un sogno che lui aveva la possibilità di creare e di plasmare a suo piacimento.

Era consapevole del fatto che non gli sarebbe stato possibile fare tutto ciò da solo. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di Angelina e, in parte, anche di Fred per farlo.

E una volta creato quel sogno, impegnandosi fino allo spasimo, avrebbe fatto sì che la sua vita divenisse l’opera d’arte che tutti desideravano, una vita che fosse permeata dalla felicità più pura.

Un’opera d’arte in cui Fred Weasley non sarebbe stato più un ombra, ma i colori con cui George e la moglie potessero dipingere, punto per punto, un’esistenza nuova, fresca, priva di ragnatele.

George aveva bisogno del ricordo del fratello, non del suo fantasma.

E aveva un incredibile voglia di amare.


End file.
